


低气压 高栾

by thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg/pseuds/thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg





	低气压 高栾

北京不像是给人居住的城市——穷冬烈风，酷夏骄阳，间或有一场大雨，颠倒一座城。  
午后温度计坏了一样定格在了35度，湿度计倒是不停攻城略地。高峰趴在沙发上打着瞌睡，栾云平在沙发尾闷坐思考着一个问题。  
为什么他就不是马凤英呢？  
他知道高峰不是一个简单的人，他的思虑不是程式化地刻在深锁的眉头上，也不是嵌在因为怅惘而有些迷离的瞳孔里，他的一切都在他的话语里，又好像游离在话语之外，所以他的问题绝对不是一个简单的问题。  
“我……为什么……不是马凤英。”  
乌云黑压压地垒在天边、压在心头。  
栾云平不懂高峰到底是怎么想的，至少他很懂得自己的心——他可以是马凤英。他寻思着：名字只是一个代号，我可以叫马凤英，你也可以叫马凤英，大家都可以。那么把这个代号拿掉之后，我又应该是谁？  
是裘英俊？高峰的前搭档，他徒弟昊悦和他极像。粉丝时常调笑说高峰恋旧，连徒弟都要找一个和故人一模一样的。  
轰隆一个炸雷惊醒两位梦中人。高峰吓得抖了一下，好像水库里被电击的鱼，瞬间翻了个身仰面朝天，大睁着眼睛盯着天花板。  
“热得快炸了。”高峰冷不丁冒出这么一句。  
“开空调吧。”栾云平起身准备去厨房烧水沏茶。  
“热得快炸了。”高峰复读了一遍。  
“开空调啊，遥控器在你手边儿茶几上。”栾云平插上烧水壶。  
“我说的是烧水壶那个热得快炸了！”高峰不耐烦地喊了一声。  
栾云平一看，烧水壶里面的电阻丝泛着焦黑，外面的指示灯也不亮了。确实是炸过了。他从厨房退回客厅，一屁股坐回小沙发。  
“怎么着就您趁一好嗓子是吗？喊得真叫一豁亮。高峰同志，如果您不乐意跟我说话，您就歇着。您要是想跟我说话，咱也不必逗咳嗽，谁都别超过四个字儿。”栾云平无名火起。他就是想吵，就是想闹，就是想逗逗咳嗽，下雨天儿打孩子，闲着也是闲着。  
“空调打开。”高峰倒也听话。栾云平伸手摸来遥控器，按了一下开机，半天没反应，把后盖儿打开一看，干电池表面都已有许多密密麻麻的凹坑儿了。他有些沮丧：“电池没电。”  
“下楼买去。”高峰一推栾云平，意思是支使他跑趟腿儿去楼下便利店，自己好继续在沙发上望天。  
“外面死热。”栾云平也不是那么好说话的人。  
“那我去买。”高峰刚要起身，栾云平伸手横在他胸前挡着他，大有和敌人同归于尽的决心——我不凉快你也别想好过。“节约用电。”  
“我想操你。”高峰抓住他的手，用力这么一揽，栾云平毫无防备，整个人就趴在了高峰身上。  
“我都硬了。”高峰趴了半天，那东西压在身下充血肿胀得厉害，半天都未疲软，薄薄的大短裤被顶起一个帐篷，支楞在两人中间。好巧不巧，栾云平的乳头正对在高峰的龟头之上，随着脉搏一翘一翘的硬物隔着棉质的大背心摩挲着敏感点，两人精神都短暂地为之一振。  
“懒得动弹。”栾云平手肘顶在沙发上，上身向前一拱准备撑起身逃离虎口，突然觉得下身一凉，原来是高峰一伸手拽掉了自己的运动短裤。没想到高峰鸡贼至此，栾云平准备听天由命：“倒也无妨。”  
高峰手上正要动作，栾云平急忙大喊：“油和套子！”“就你事多。”趁着高峰起身去床头柜找家伙事儿的空档，栾云平提上裤子准备悄悄溜下楼躲躲，被折回来的高峰一把擒住，直接拖到了卧室的窗边。  
“你还想跑？”高峰全身的重量都压在栾云平身上，后者正趴在窗台上，后门大开，动弹不得。他刚想争辩什么，背后的人失去了前戏的耐性，直接把自己的“热得快”送入他的直肠。  
“拉上……窗帘……”栾云平承受着身后的撞击，声带也颤抖着，已经带了些许哭腔，混着喘息，听起来像是欲望深渊里传出的细微余音。前端的尿道口渗出晶莹的前列腺液，受重力的支配拉出一道道银线，像蜘蛛结网，又像梁燕筑巢。他俩从未在交欢时注视彼此的眼睛，就好像从未真正在台下坦诚相见，卸下脸上的面具和心头的枷锁。潮湿的空气和低到极限的气压让栾云平感到天旋地转。也不知道从哪里得来的一股邪力气，他一下子挣开了高峰的钳制，把对方拱得一个趔趄，向后退了半步才稳住身形。  
“我想操你。”从自己的嘴里蹦出这四个字，栾云平自己都吓了一跳。大脑仿佛慢了半拍，等他回过神来，高峰已经被他仰面推倒在床上，未经人事的孔洞一张一翕，说不清楚是抗拒还是邀请，抑或是——  
诱惑。  
栾云平从来没有将自我意识注入到另一个人身体里的奇妙感觉。当他注视着高峰因为惊惧而圆睁的双眼时，内心中反而激起了一种沟通的渴望。他们以从未有过的四目相交的姿态注视彼此，仿佛可以直击对方的灵魂。他们凝视着彼此眼中映出的自己，释放欲望的动作也踩着圆舞曲的节拍，变得优雅从容。他们在闷热的空气里旋转，任身上的汗水相互沃灌，在皮肤上留下干涸的盐渍，然后一起借着喷射的动力达到巅峰。  
窗外暴雨倾盆。


End file.
